Loving Him, Loving Her
by LittleMix4life
Summary: Alice Gehabich and Shun Kazami are polar opposites. Yet they're living proof of the common phrase 'opposites attract'.
1. Chapter 1: Coming clean

Loving Him/Her

Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi** **Guys, this is my first fanfiction so no flames. And just so you know it's AU.**_

* * *

><p>Eighteen-year-old Alice Gehabich walked down the hallways of the Kazami household to her best friend Shun's room feeling very, very nervous. She had been best friends with Shun for a long time and had lived with him for an even longer time. But she had been in love with him for the longest. She loved how even on the days when she didn't see a reason for her getting out of bed, seeing Shun just made it all better. And now she was going to grow a spine and tell him.<p>

Shun Kazami was lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had ditched his shirt but had left his gloves on while thinking. Suddenly, Shun heard a timid knock on his door, causing the eighteen-year-old to groan and face palm. He knew Alice was really shy but these past months she had become even more shy, almost like she was scared of him and it frustrated Shun. How the hell was he supposed to get the love of his life to love him back if she was too damn scared to come near him half the time? He was surprised that she'd come to his room of her own volition.

"Come in, Alice," he called out. Sure enough the gorgeous auburn haired girl came in with a shy smile on her face.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked while standing near the bed.

"Because you were knocking as if you were knocking on the door of the Big Bad Wolf. You know, you can lie down if you want." Alice blushed then lay down on her stomach while looking at Shun. The boy in question couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her slender body and he felt his own body grow hard with need. He noticed Alice was staring at his six-pack so he decided to tease her.

"Never seen a guy shirtless before, Alice?" he smirked. After that very statement, Alice's face quickly went as red as a proverbial tomato and she said under her breath, "I've never seen a hot guy shirtless before," but it was still loud enough for him to hear.

"What was that?" Shun asked with an even bigger smirk.

"Nothing!" Alice exclaimed with a shocked expression on her face, making it clear that Alice had not meant to say that out loud. "Shun I came here because I really need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Shun, we've been best friends for a long time and it's been great living here with you. But..."

"But..." Shun prompted. The next words that came out of Alice's mouth shocked him to the core.

"I like you way more than as a friend! I love you, Shun! I've been in love with you ever since we were 13!" she cried out. It was only when she noticed Shun staring gobsmacked that her blush returned. "I should go." But before she could get up, Shun's gloved hands grabbed her waist and she found herself lying back down on the bed with Shun on top of her, her heaving bust pressed against hard pectorals.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," he said before attacking her lips with his. Alice moaned into the kiss as her hands tugged his longish black hair out of the ponytail and running them through it while Shun grabbed her slender thighs and jerked her body against his before wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you too, Alice, so fucking much." Shun said into her neck. "The minute I saw that auburn haired beauty with brown eyes, I was a goner." Shun began to bite and suck on Alice's neck, causing her to let out an even louder moan as he left his mark. Suddenly, Shun pulled away causing Alice to whimper.

"As much as I'd like to continue our make out session, my love, it'd be a good idea for us to get down to dinner with my mother before I tear off your clothes and have my way with you," he told her with a devilish grin. Alice ignored the suggestive part of that comment. She was just so happy that she'd come clean about her love for Shun and was even happier that Shun returned her feelings tenfold. Alice didn't have to fear anymore because he was hers as she was his.

* * *

><p><strong>So<strong> ** what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: New School

Chapter 2: New School

* * *

><p>Everyone in the parking lot of Wardington High School stared in shock. They were used to seeing Shun coming out of his shiny, black Mercedes Benz everyday. Who'd they'd never seen, however, was the auburn haired beauty coming out as he opened the door for her. Her wavy hair flowed down to her waist and she wore a pale yellow crop top, black high-waist shorts and white knee-high converse boots with black and white striped socks.<p> 


End file.
